The present invention relates to spore and cell lysis, particularly to the use of ultrasonic excitation to lyse spores, and more particularly to a micro-sonicator for spore and cell lysis.
Detection of pathogens using DNA analysis requires extraction of the DNA from the host spore or cell. Recently, the use of ultrasonic excitation to lyse (losing or dissolving) spores has been demonstrated. The present invention further advances the use of ultrasonic excitation to lysis of spores and cells in a micro-fluidic system. This is accomplished by a micro-sonicator to perform this function using micromachining technology. The micro-sonicator of the present invention involves a cavity containing ultrasonic transmission media in which a spore or cell sample is contained, with the cavity being closed by a flexible member having a patterned electrode and piezoelectric material formed thereon. An AC voltage is applied which causes the membrane to flex and vibrate at the frequency of the applied voltage.